Just Another Day in Paradise
by Kyleighbell
Summary: This is just a little something that has popped into my head. It is rated M for adult themes. It does contain Rizzles. Basically, this is just a couple of one-shots that explore Rizzles and their interactions with one another.
1. Chapter 1

"Ja-" Her name is lost in my orgasm as I lose the last bit of myself to her. My hands grip the sheets, knuckles white, as I come. Hard. I feel her lapping up the last of the mess she has made before removing herself to lay her head on my stomach. After my breathing returned to normal and I can move again, I open my eyes and smile down at her.

"That was wonderful." I hum, placing my hands in her wild, raven locks.

"I was only reciprocating the amazing orgasm you had given me." I feel her smile against me before she turns her head to look at me. It still amazes me how I fall in love with her all over again every time I see her like this. Her face, open and honest and her eyes gazing at me in their beautiful brown hue and full of love and admiration. I only hope she can see the adoration and pure love reflected back to her from my own eyes.

"I love you." Just in case. My hands gently massage and trace patterns onto her rhomboid minor.

"Yeah? Well, there's this woman. She's the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth. I mean, you'd honestly think she's an angel. She's so caring and giving and loving and smart and….well the list doesn't end, but she's a queen. And I love HER with all my heart. Wanna know who she is?" I grin, loving her playful mood. I brace myself for sarcasm. I've gotten much better at detecting it since we've moved past the "just friends" part of our relationship.

"Who is it, Jane?"

"Her name is Bailey McHiggings and by golly, is she a catch!" I laugh at her stage southern accent. She joins in laughter with me, as she suddenly flips me over on top of her.

Running her hands lovingly over my hair as my chin finds purchase on her trapezius, she whispers, "No. Her name is Maura Isles. She is everything beautiful in this world, and there is nothing, except eating healthily, that I wouldn't do to make her happy."

I click my tongue. "You eat healthy all the time."

"I thought you said that eating you doesn't count."

"It doesn't. You have been eating healthier every time I dictate our meals. Which, by the way, is very quite often."

"Yeah but none of those times count because you look at me all cute and then I can't say no."

I laugh. "You're impossible."

Her hands find their way to my hair again as she begins to absentmindedly play with my hair. I lay a few sweet kisses underneath her earlobe before I whisper, "I love you, my sweet, sweet Jane."

"Shh, don't tell anyone how nice I am. Not even Jo Friday can know."

Just as I am dozing off, I hear her whisper one last time, "Per sempre, il mio amore." Her promise of a lifetime of happiness, of a lifetime of Jane is more than enough to finally drag me into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Maura, why the hell are you up right now?" Jane stumbles into the kitchen, eyes barely open. She very ungraciously plops herself into one of my kitchen stools.

Rather than answer her, I do what we both do best. I deflect.

"I could just as easily ask you the same question, Jane. It is more plausible for me to be up at this hour than it would be for you."

Too bad that we know each other too well for deflection to ever work anymore.

Jane reads me like an open book, "You're questioning who you are because of him." She gently states.

I set my cup of coffee on the kitchen island, exasperated. I look anywhere but at Jane. I hear her sigh and see her make her way towards me, more awake and alert now.

"Maura," She whispers, "You've never questioned you are before. Why start now?"

"You don't understand, Jane. This changes everything who I am." My hands begin to shake. Jane gently takes my hands into hers when she notices. I can tell she is carefully wording her next sentence. She fills in the silence by placing kisses on my fingers.

"I went through the same thing when I realized I had fallen for you. I didn't understand why or how I could be in love with a woman. What would my Ma and Pop think? My siblings? My co-workers? My religion?" I hear her voice breaking on the last part before she continues, "But guess what? It turned out I hadn't really changed. I was and still am plain ole' Jane. I just learned something new about myself."

"But Jane-" I start.

She cuts me off with a kiss before continuing, "Paddy Doyle may be your biological father, but that does not mean that you are exactly like him. It doesn't even have to mean you are anything like him. I know what you think about nature versus nurture and all, but that…that…believe or not, Maur but science doesn't know everything, either."

"Look," She kisses both of my palms, "These hands heal and help people everyday. People whom are not only victims, but strangers. You don't have to care or help them. Hell, you don't even have to work, period. But you do."

Next she kisses my throat. "This voice is the one that speaks for those who can no longer speak for themselves. This voice is the only one I know who is consistently saying nice and beautiful things about the things and people around her."

Finally, she kisses my heart. "And this. This is the heart that cares and loves, and posses all things good in the world."

"Jane, I'm losing control of my amygdala and lacrimal gland again."

Jane shushes me and wipes a tear away. "Maura, you are still the same wonderful person you were before you found out about Paddy. Trust me, I pay more attention to you than I do anything else in my life."

I let out a much needed laugh. "Even when I 'Google-speak'?"

I feel her arms wrap around me tighter as she murmers into my ear, "Even when you go all Google on me."

"I love you Jane."

"I love you, Maur. And if you decide to completely change who you are and go rogue on me, I'll still love you…but only if you don't act more badass than me."

"Language, Jane."

"Bedtime, Maura." I struggle to hold in a laugh as she ushers me into our bedroom.

Once inside she asks, "Can this mean that I don't have to do morning yoga today?"

"Absolutely not." Her growled response finally gets the best of my efforts and I break into a huge smile. It is after she tucks me in and snuggles next to me asleep that I finally mull over her words. Maybe Jane is right; she does know people better than I do. I don't have to be like Paddy Doyle after all. For as big of a mess as he's made in people's lives, I have done just the opposite in countless others. I quietly turn to face my sleeping Jane, my rock, my 'life line' as she once explained to me. Placing a lingering kiss to her forehead, I decide that maybe she did earn her way out of morning yoga. It is to her credit, after all, that I will finally have some peace knowing that I am the biological daughter of a mobster.


End file.
